El Club Del Amor
by himesama01
Summary: Clary, Izzy y Maia se marchan un fin de semana a las alpujarras granadinas, pero, lo que parecía unas mini vacaciones placenteras, se convierten de pronto en un cumulo de accidentes. Mal entendidos, y situaciones increibles entre lo comico, y erotico. ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen, la historia es una adaptacion de la novela de arlette geneve
1. Chapter 1

**El club del amor.**

**CAPITULO 1**

¡Malditos los hombres!

Su duda constante y perpetua, aunque envidiaba la facilidad que tenían de despreocuparse de todo acosando un balón de futbol. ¿Por qué motivo tenían que ser vacios de iniciativas? ¿Lascivos y lujuriosos? ¿Tan planos mentalmente, pero tan curvilíneos en terquedad? Ni viviendo mil años podría comprenderlos, o tratar de descifrar el enigma que representaban.

Maia suspiro enojada consigo misma porque sus sentimientos predominaban sobre su buen juicio, y había dejado sin resolver las diferencias que había tenido con su novio. Esa circunstancia, volvió a morderle el corazón con una muesca profunda.

Pisó el acelerador del coche, y el motor rugió mientras seguía subiendo por el estrecho camino de montaña. Llegaba tarde y lo sabía. La sinuosa carretera hacía difícil que pudiera conducir de forma más rápida, pero ella, que solía ser prudente en demasía, se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos pero confiaba en su Volkswagen Sedan. Conducirlo era un auténtico placer aunque sus amigas no pudiesen comprender por qué motivo le tenía tanto cariño.

Encontrarse en tierras granadinas le levantaba el ánimo mejor que cualquier estimulante, a pesar de la discusión que había tenido esa tarde con su novio, y de las interrogantes que había dejado sin resolver. Volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera porque sólo faltaban unos kilómetros, y ya había pasado el pequeño pueblecito de Pampaneira. Ella y dos de sus amigas habían alquilado una casita de dos plantas en el bello pueblecito de Capileira, en pleno corazón de las alpujarras granadinas, para relajarse, ¡lo necesitaban!

El invierno estaba resultando demasiado largo, y tras la amarga discusión llena de recriminaciones que había mantenido con su novio Jordan, necesitaba alejar su mente de la contienda, y simplemente conducir hacia su destino y olvidarse de todo. La encantadora vivienda era muy antigua, y aunque ellas solo habían alquilado la segunda planta, rogó para que la primera estuviera vacía ese fin de semana, así podrían disfrutar de tranquilidad por completo. Miró hacia la curva que se cerraba hacia la derecha, y aunque lo intentó, no consiguió vislumbrar Sierra Nevada. Ese lugar conseguía conmoverla por su serena majestuosidad.

Maia ojeo su reloj de pulsera y contempló consternada que faltaban solo doce minutos para las diez, se cerró demasiado en una curva y tuvo que levantar el pie del acelerador, se amonestó severamente un segundo después. La conducción tan temeraria que estaba ejercitando echaba por tierra años de buen juicio y sensatez. Tomó una doble curva, y el pueblo hizo su aparición frente a ella. Las estrechas calles empinadas estaban desiertas a esa hora, pero Maia no se sorprendió. El mes de abril estaba siendo muy duro, el termómetro debía marcar bajo cero, y al pensarlo, percibió un escalofrío involuntario que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Ya vislumbraba la casa.

Observó humear la alta chimenea y llegó hasta su nariz el olor de la leña quemada.

Aparcó el coche en el granero donde antaño se reguardaban los animales, actualmente era el garaje que se usaba para que las heladas no impidieran volver a ponerlo en marcha en caso de imperiosa necesidad. Estar en un pueblo aislado y en plena sierra, hacia necesario toda precaución posible.

Nada mas poner los pies fuera del vehículo, la piel se le erizó por el frío. Sus medias y zapatos no la protegían del aire helado, que comenzó a deslizarse en torno a su falda y se la alzaba con burla, pero ella no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, había salido directamente del hospital en dirección a Granada porque no quería llegar demasiado tarde, aun así el trayecto había durado demasiado.

Saco la pequeña maleta, cerró el coche y dirigió sus pasos hacia la calidez de la casa. Se moría por una taza de café fuerte y cremoso. Cuando llegó al interior, depositó la valija en la entrada y dirigió sus pasos hacia la salita donde podía oír la cháchara de Isabelle, cuando abrió la puerta y fijó sus ojos en sus amigas, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Las dos mujeres que estaban esperándola desde hacía cuatro horas, se levantaron al unísono para dirigirse directamente hacia ella.

-¡Llegas tarde! –la firme voz de Isabelle le arrancó una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Lo se, pero apenas he tenido tiempo para cambiarme.

Tanto Isabelle como Clary miraron el atuendo de Maia y levantaron los ojos al cielo.

-¡Hoy era tu día libre! –Exclamó Isabelle con tono incrédulo, pero Maia no le permitió continuar.

-¿Crees que no lo se? –trató de justificarse-. Un compañero necesitaba un favor y no podía negarme –le contestó-. He tenido que cubrir su guardia.

Isabelle resopló de forma poco femenina al escucharla.

-Alguna vez tendrás que decir _suficiente_ –La recriminó-. Dejas que todos se aprovechen de tu bondad, y un día te darás un guantazo en el suelo.

Clary rió ante el tono áspero de su amiga del alma. Nadie en el mundo manejaba el sarcasmo como ella, si bien al sentirse regañada, entrecerró los ojos suspicaz y miró el semblante adusto de ella. En ocasiones detestaba la forma franca que tenía de decir las cosas, pero calló en un intento de que el fin de semana fuese lo mejor posible, y por ese motivo, clavó los ojos en la copa que sostenía Clary entre sus manos.

-Yo también quiero un poco de eso –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Maia hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la copa que sostenía Maia.

-¡Tú bebes únicamente café! –Exclamó Izzy.

Maia hizo un gesto exasperado con la cabeza, ella también bebía _Chinchón*_ cuando iba a casa de sus tíos. Que sus amigas la considerasen tan anodina, la crispaba.

-Pero este fin de semana he decidido actuar como tú, y pienso beber hasta ponerme a tu altura.

Maia tomó asiento en el único lugar vacío frente a la enorme chimenea, cogió la copa con forma de flauta y llena con el dorado líquido que Clary le acercó solicita.

-Hoy brindaremos por la amistad eterna –le dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

Izzy hizo una mueca de fastidio al escucharla.

-Es increíble, Maia, lo inocente que puedes resultar en ocasiones –la carcajada de Clary al escucharla no se hizo esperar.

Izzy fijó sus ojos negros en ella.

Clary levantó la copa con ojos chispeantes y sin previo aviso le espetó a ambas.

-Por el cabrón de mi ex novio. ¡Ojala le reviente el culo! –tanto Maia como Izzy clavaron sus miradas con asombrosa incredulidad en el rostro de su amiga. La miraron beberse de un trago la copa y volver a llenársela sin ningún pudor-. ¿Qué…? ¿No os ha gustado mi brindis? –Las dos seguían con la copa aún llena, si bien la apuraron de un trago.

El silencio que reinó en la pequeña sala por unos breves instantes, fueron el preludio del caos que aconteció poco después.

Clary comenzó a maldecir, perjurar y blasfemar de tal manera, que habría conseguido sacarles los colores a unos rudos albañiles, de haber estado presentes en la misma estancia que ellas. Tanto Izzy como Maia estaban asombradas. No conseguían entender el arranque inesperado de Clary. Ambas la miraban como si hubiese perdido el norte, e indecisas ante la noticia inesperada y sorprendente. De las tres, era la más comedida.

Clary cesó en su retahíla de insultos al género masculino e inspiro profundamente antes de volver a sentarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si por sus labios no hubiera salido semejante aluvión de recriminaciones. Izzy fue la primera en romper de nuevo el silencio.

-Cariño no teníamos idea de que tuvieras problemas –Maia estaba realmente preocupada-. ¿Es algo serio? –le preguntó con un tono realmente preocupado.

Clary soltó una carcajada ausente de humor, y de pronto, los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas que apenas podía contener, ni quería. Maia se levantó presurosa de su asiento y se dirigió a ella. Cuando llegó a su lado, la abrazó fuertemente y la besó. Ese detalle consiguió desbordar la presa que Clary intentaba contener a duras penas. No quería ahogarles la fiesta a sus dos amigas del alma. Izzy seguía mirando en silencio a sus jóvenes amigas, y un suspiro amargo broto de su garganta ante la infelicidad que empañaba ese momento. Eran amigas desde siempre, tanto Clary como ella habían nacido en la ciudad de Mérida salvo Maia, que había nacido en la ciudad de Cáceres, pero las tres habían asistido a la misma universidad, y, aunque habían elegido diferentes carreras, seguían tan unidas como cuando eran adolecentes llenas de granos e inseguridades.

Ante el silencio que las sobrecogía, Izzy evocó algunos recuerdos.

Maia había terminado la carrera de medicina y estaba haciendo su especialidad de pediatría en el hospital universitario. Clary trabajaba como arquitecto en una empresa belga que construía casas en la capital, y ella misma trabajaba como abogado en una notaria. Las tres tenían una edad similar.

Izzy clavó sus pupilas negras en Maia que era por defecto, la más romántica de las tres, y en ocasiones, esa forma rosa de ver el mundo lograba desquiciarla. Unos segundos después, su análisis se centró en Clary, la mas brillante de las tres y la que ahora bebía como una posesa. Apenas medía el metro sesenta. Pero conseguía pasar desapercibida con el color de pelo tan escandaloso que le había obsequiado la naturaleza: Rojo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Izzy desde su posición sentada.

Clary agitó la cabeza de forma brusca, como si un recuerdo la hubiera hostigado hasta producirle un daño físico.

-Me mintió –reconoció con un hilo de voz, pero calló un momento para tomar aire-. Alec siempre me decía que me respetaba, que deseaba esperar para hacerme el amor cuando al fin estuviésemos casados, -hipó varias veces antes de poder continuar-, ¡y era una completa mentira! –exclamó dolida.

El silencio en la estancia resultó sobrecogedor. Ni Izzy ni Maia se atrevían a decir nada. La revelación las había dejado noqueadas. Clary continuó.

-Alec estaba en la cama, ¡nuestra cama!, y con Magnus… -Maia ahogó un gemido estrangulado. Izzy suspiró llena de aprensión porque se temía lo que vendría a continuación-. La cama que íbamos a compartir en unas semanas. ¡Le estaba metiendo su… su… por… ¡ya me entienden!

Izzy y Maia estaban tan llenas de asombro que casi se olvidaron de respirar.

-Pero juro… -continuó Clary con un brillo extraño en los ojos-, que pienso acostarme con el primero que me lo pida. A partir de hoy solo me interesaran los orgasmos.

n


	2. capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

—Entonces, ¡yo puedo ayudarte! —le dijo Maia. Izzy desvió los ojos hacia Maia sin creerse la exclamación estúpida—. Tengo un consolador —le dijo a modo de explicación. —Izzy estalló en carcajadas que hicieron a Maia entrecerrar los ojos, pero sin quitar su atención en los sollozos de Clary. ¿De qué diantres se reía Izzy? ¿A caso ella era la única mujer en el mundo que tenía un consolador?

Clary hipó varias veces antes de responderle.

-¿Y has creído por un momento que lo primero que voy a introducir en mi cuerpo, va a ser de plástico y sin riego sanguíneo? —le preguntó.

Maia hizo un encogimiento de hombros y Clary volvió a apurar su copa de cava para volver a llenársela.

—A demás, he dicho con el primero que me lo pida, y el consolador no lo hará, solo es un instrumento —volvió a vaciar la copa de cava de un trago.

Izzy no sabía qué decir para consolarla.

—Yo no pretendía molestarte, pero puedo aclararte que, en ocasiones, esa máquina sin riego sanguíneo como tú la llamas, resulta más que un amigo, puedes creerme. —Maia se arrepentía de sus palabras ligeras, pero quería restar seriedad al asunto, y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor para templar los ánimos mencionando el dichoso aparato—. A veces es el mejor amigo de una mujer.

Izzy bufó con incredulidad, y tras un segundo muy significativo, clavó sus bonitos ojos en Maia sin creerse sus palabras que dejaban traslucir muchas cosas. ¿Por qué motivo tenía un consolador? ¿A caso su pareja no la satisfacía sexualmente? ¿Había dicho que era el mejor amigo de una mujer? ¡Imposible! Esas palabras eran de su exclusivo vocabulario.

— ¿Tan mal te fue en tu primera vez? —se aventuró a preguntarle.

Maia miró a Izzy con ojos entrecerrados. La pregunta formulada le sonó contenciosa, pero era lógico viniendo de una cínica abogada, aunque decidió sincerarse porque las circunstancias lo requerían.

— ¡No te haces una idea! — le contestó al fin—. Fue con un profesor de matemáticas en la universidad. —Calló un momento mientras el sonrojo tintaba sus mejillas de un color carmesí intenso—. ¿O s podéis creer que contaba cada penetración? —confesó turbada y con expresión divertida.

Clary volvió a estallar en sollozos, e Izzy se levantó de su asiento para sujetarla por los hombros en un intento de consolarla. Si seguían por ese camino, les esperaba una noche de llanto y lamentaciones, así que decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos para tratar de consolarla de la mejor forma que sabía.

—No pierdas tiempo con ese cretino, y si lo que deseas es un buen polvo, podemos contratarte a un gigoló —le dijo Izzy.

Clary se debatía entre seguir hipando o reír por la sugerencia absurda. Estaba borracha, despechada, y sus amigas hablaban de contratarle un gigoló. ¡Increíble! Se sentía en ese preciso momento a la altura del betún.

—No quiero pagar a nadie para que se acueste conmigo ¿sabéis?, ¡tengo orgullo! Aunque os parezca increíble — exclamó dolida por la sugerencia.

Tenía en carne viva el desprecio de su novio a sus sentimientos. A todas las ilusiones que había tejido en torno a ellos y su futuro. A los besos que no le había dado. A las caricias que le había negado.

—Bueno, dinos entonces, ¿qué deseas? —le preguntó Izzy.

Clary dejó de sollozar al fin y volvió a tomar la copa de cava que estaba nuevamente llena, aunque no recordaba cuando la había llenado.

Maia trató de quitársela, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Te has bebido tres copas seguidas, vas a terminar borracha —le dijo con voz suave.

Clary la miró con ojos que ardían de despecho. ¿A caso no era obvio lo que ocurría y lo que trataba de hacer? ¡Quería terminar borracha! ¡Lo necesitaba!

—El alcohol hace que no me sienta tan desgraciada — admitió con un susurro. — ¡El desgraciado es él! ¡Maldita sea! —aseveró Izzy con esa voz que hacía bajar los ojos a los jueces cuando defendía lo indefendible.

Clary volvió sus ojos hacia ella con censura.

—Él, no tiene la culpa de estar enfermo —respondió refiriéndose a su prometido homosexual.

Izzy creyó que no había oído bien. ¿Lo justificaba?

— ¡Válgame Dios! No puedes hablar en serio —le increpó de forma dura, aunque moderó el tono un segundo después.

Clary cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas. Amaba a sus dos amigas del alma, pero se sentía incomprendida por ellas.

—No sé lo que digo — confesó con voz entrecortada.

Izzy y Maia asintieron al unísono tras escuchar su declaración—. Pero me siento muy desgraciada, y pienso que tengo la culpa de todo, que no soy sexualmente atractiva. Que soy un cardo borriquero. Un adefesio...

Izzy cerró los ojos con cierto fastidio porque masticaba la misma impotencia que Blanca. Los sentimientos que la abatían eran el lastre femenino por excelencia: cargar con la irresponsabilidad masculina y los desastres que ocasionaban.

—Hay en la ciudad de Granada un club regentado por madrileños, _El Club Hímero, _creo que también tienen contratado algún camarero escandinavo, lo menciono por si te gustan rubios. La última vez que estuve allí lo pasé muy bien, y están dispuestos a todo —le dijo de pronto Izzy—. No son la panacea femenina, pero dan unos buenos resultados.

Arquitecta y médica miraron el rostro de Clary estupefactas. Un silencio pendió entre las tres como un péndulo afilado ante la sugerencia tan descabellada.

— ¡No quiero ningún escandinavo! —exclamó Clary de forma ofensiva.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la voz pastosa, pero, había dejado de llorar. Las dos amigas la miraron con un interrogante en sus pupilas, sin saber muy bien el motivo de su tajante negativa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Porque tienen los huevos sin pelo y rojos por el frío. —Ahora fue Maia la que no pudo aguantar una carcajada. Se tapó la boca con la mano pero sin poder contener los espasmos de la risa. ¿Huevos sin pelo y rojos? Se preguntó.

— ¿Sabéis el frío que hace en Escandinavia? Porque de saberlo, no os reiríais con ese descoque.

— ¿Has visto muchos huevos escandinavos? —le preguntó Izzy con voz crítica e intentado disimular el desenfreno de la risa. Le temblaba el labio superior tratando de contenerse. Blanca meditó en las palabras que quería decir aunque no acertaba, porque se le trababan en la lengua. Las formaba en su mente, pero, se le enredaban en el paladar.

—Me lo dijo hace tiempo una compañera de trabajo que estuvo en Suecia de vacaciones, y se tiraba todo lo que no llevaba falda —les confesó.

Izzy volvió a sentarse en la silla sin apartar los ojos de su amiga.

—Entonces debemos buscarte un Italiano que no tenga los huevos sin pelo y enrojecidos —le ofreció Maia con voz melosa.

Clary volvió a beber de la copa que se había quedado vacía. ¿Quién demonios se bebía su cava? Porque estaba convencida que ella apenas lo había probado.

—Pero yo nunca me acostaría con un mafioso, porque, porque... —Clary buscaba la frase adecuada—, ¡se esconden el arma en el culo! —afirmó contra todo pronóstico.

Izzy comenzó a taconear en el suelo de la habitación intentado no perder la compostura de la hilaridad que sentía. Clary siempre había sido muy comedida en actos, pero cuando soltaba la lengua, subía el precio del pan. Y esa noche era una de ellas.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! —La exclamación de Maia sonó tan esperanzadora que la ceja de Izzy se arqueó con curiosidad—. Vamos a buscarte un universitario alto y musculoso. Aquí en Granada los hay a montones. —Clary hipó para tragarse las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos de nuevo.

—Yo solo quiero un hombre pequeño como yo, con manos pequeñas y... y... —no pudo continuar.

Clary decía las cosas sin sentido. Cada palabra era un desatino. Marta y Marina se miraron al unísono tratando de contener la carcajada histérica que se les escapaba.

—Siempre hay que escoger hombres altos y musculosos — le dijo Izzy con voz sapiente —, y con grandes penes que nos hagan sentir maravillas. Clary volvió a estallar en sollozos. Izzy se pasó la mano por el pelo. Esa conversación no llevaba a ningún lugar salvo a la frustración, porque estaba claro que Clary no sabía lo que decía.

—Está ebria —comentó la abogada de forma impaciente mirando a Maia.

—No ha bebido tanto —le respondió esta, si bien se levantó rápida y se dirigió a la cocina, volvió unos segundos después con una ampolla de nolotil de dos gramos.

— ¡Madre mía! —exclamó atónita—. Menudo peo va a pillar con esto y las copas de cava que se ha bebido. Izzy extendió la mano para coger la botellita vacía que le enseñaba Marina.

—Esto explica su desvarío — comentó convencida—. ¿Y ahora qué podemos hacer con ella? —preguntó Izzy. Maia se acuclilló al lado de Clary al mismo tiempo que respondía.

—Es importante que no se duerma. —Izzy miró a Maia entre el horror y la risa. Si no la dejaban dormir, la noche podía ponerse más atrevida todavía

—. ¿Te has traído la grabadora? —le preguntó mientras le tomaba el pulso a Blanca. Izzy asintió sin pensárselo.

—Siempre la llevo encima, por costumbre —le respondió concisa.

— ¡Tráela! —le pidió con voz cómplice. Izzy abrió los ojos perpleja.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan mala!? —le increpó, pero Maia le sonrió con picardía.

—Vamos a estar toda la noche escuchando sus desvaríos, justo es que le hagamos mañana tragar un poco de su medicina. —La explicación sonó coherente, aunque ausente de madurez.

—Pero algo así no se le hace a una buena amiga —dijo Izzy, aunque sus palabras no sonaron convincentes.

— ¡Qué poco sentido del humor tienes, abogaaada! —le increpó Maia en broma, e imitando a Robert de Niro en la película el Cabo del Miedo. Clary se irguió en el sillón para buscar la copa que le había quitado Maia de las manos.

— ¡Y no pienso acostarme con un español porque son todos unos maricones! —soltó de pronto. Las dos volvieron la cabeza hacia Blanca al escuchar su diatriba—. Ni un francés porque nos vuelcan los camiones de fresas en la frontera. Y tampoco quiero un… un... —Blanca calló un momento porque había perdido el hilo de la conversación que ella misma sostenía.

— ¡Voy a por mi grabadora! —Izzy se levantó con rapidez y volvió al cabo de dos minutos.

— ¡Ha sido horrible! —exclamó Clary con un tono de asco que no pudo ocultar ni quiso—. A l principio creía que me engañaba con otra mujer, y cuando he visto su rabo colgando entre sus piernas ¡Oh Dios!

Izzy y Maia se miraron al unísono con un asentimiento de cabeza. El espectáculo debía haber sido asqueroso de verdad. Repugnante hasta el extremo.

—Solté las bolsas que traía en las manos. Esa misma tarde había ido al corte inglés a recoger unos regalos de la lista de bodas —ninguna de las dos la interrumpió—, me había dicho que no podía pasar él y yo... y yo... ¡maldito cabrón! ¡Desgraciado! —escupió ofendida hasta la médula.

Maia le hizo un gesto a Izzy para saber si había enchufado la grabadora, Izzy asintió de inmediato. La había colocado en el velador detrás del sillón orejero.

— ¡Todos los hombres son unos hijos de puta! —exclamó Clary que volvió a carga contra ellos sin medir las palabras.

—Opinión que he mantenido siempre y en la que vosotras dos diferís contra todo pronóstico —contestó Izzy con un cierto tono pedante. Maia le hizo un gesto muy significativo para que no interrumpiera a Clary.

— ¡Tú...! —Blanca alzó un dedo acusador en dirección a Izzy—. Eres un cactus congelado... no me, no me extraña que no te quiera ningún hombre. N i tu madre soporta tus pinchos helados —la exclamación ahogada de Maia hizo que Clary volviera sus ojos hacia ella con sumo interés.

Estaba tan fuera de sí que no controlaba las palabras que decía.

—No voy a tomar ese comentario en cuenta porque sé que no eres consciente de lo que dices —le contestó Izzy tranquilizadora.

Maia se tomó la revancha que las palabras de Izzy le ofrecieron.

—Ya sabes lo que dice el refrán popular «los borrachos y los niños dicen siempre la verdad» —le espetó Maia en voz alta.

Izzy la miró con sorpresa por su comentario inesperado.

—Maia —comenzó Izzy sin apartar los ojos de ella—. A guanto los insultos de Clary porque no es consciente de lo que dice, pero no estoy dispuesta a soportar tus críticas.

Clary volvió sus ojos hacia Maia con un rictus de venganza.

—Y tú...y tú... —Calló un momento para tomar aire, pero al hacerlo, olvidó lo que iba a decir a continuación.

— ¡Vamos continúa! ¿Por qué te detienes? —la animó Izzy para que continuara la frase. Justo sería que Clary también se desquitase con doña perfecta, es decir, Maia, se dijo Izzy.

Esta miró con una advertencia a la abogada para que se mantuviera callada.

— ¡Necesito acostarme con un hombre! —exclamó Clary cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Por fin algo de lucidez! — le respondió Izzy con un brillo candente en sus pupilas.

—Pero no me acostaré con un español —siguió Clary—. Porqué son maricones.

Izzy pensó que volvían otra vez a la misma cantinela.

—No hay nada de malo en el producto nacional — contrarrestó Maia intentado dar a su tono una modulación correcta para no irritarla.

Clary entrecerró los ojos con un dolor en su profundidad por el comentario.

—Cuando descubras que tu amante te la pega ¡consuélame! Porque habrá llegado el momento. —Maia abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, ese había sido un golpe bajo.

Izzy rompió a reír.

—No pienso tomar ese comentario en serio —le dijo Maia a su vez.

Clary la miró como si fuera tonta de remate. ¿O era el champán que la incitaba a comportarse así? Ella se refería a las hermosas y voluptuosas enfermeras que trabajaban con la pareja de Maia en el hospital.

—Me refería a todas las tías siliconaimpresionantes que trabajan en el laboratorio, y que son tan amiguitas de tu matasanos —le respondió con acritud.

Maia no se molestó por ese comentario. El trabalenguas que acababa de pronunciar Clary, y sin equivocarse en una letra, era digno de anotar.

Trató de tranquilizarla de nuevo.

—No debes acusarlos a todos porque el tuyo te haya salido rana —le dijo con tono pragmático. Clary volvió a explotar.

— ¿Rana? ¿Rana? ¡Me ha salido maricón!

Izzy se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo tratando de ahogar la risa todo lo que podía.

Escuchar la conversación sostenida por Maia y Clary, era mejor que ver un programa de los humoristas Martes y Trece en Nochevieja.

—Únicamente él tiene la culpa, no tú, cielo —la consoló Maia.

Clary estaba ida y no prestaba atención a las palabras de su amiga.

—Pero ya sabes lo que dice el refrán, que los hombres son como los limones, el noventa y nueve por ciento, maricones — volvió a insistir.

Izzy estalló en una carcajada inesperada, y ya no pudo parar.

— ¡Dios! —Exclamó Izzy—. Nunca he escuchado tantas verdades.

Maia volvió sus ojos con enfado hacia ella.

—Estoy tratando de consolarla y tú te descojonas — la acusó con enojo.

— ¿Tratando de consolarla? —le preguntó—. Más bien estás tratando de soltarle la lengua todavía más —la censuró Izzy.

Clary volvió a llenarse la copa de cava, la botella estaba prácticamente vacía.

—Pequeña, no es bueno que bebas más —le aconsejó Maia.

Clary sorbió por la nariz en un gesto muy poco elegante e indigno de una dama.

—Si vuelves a llamarme pequeña... —Dejó la amenaza inconclusa porque se le habían olvidado las palabras.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir? —A pesar de que Maia la instaba a que continuase, Clary optó por guardar silencio unos segundos.

— ¿D e qué nacionalidad quieres el gigoló? —le preguntó Izzy volviendo al ataque.

— ¡Pero no quiero un gigoló! —gimió Clary con desconsuelo.

— ¿Y por qué diantres no quieres un gigoló? — preguntaron Izzy y Maia al unísono.

Clary seguía llorando.

Cada vez que recordaba la visión de su prometido con su amante, se le revolvía el estómago. Sentía arcadas además de una ira inmensa.

—Porque les cuelgan las pelotas de tanto moverlas en las despedidas de solteras. Maia ya no podía aguantar el dolor de estómago que le producía la risa. Comenzó a reír de forma desmesurada. Izzy la seguía en hilaridad.

— ¡Válgame Dios, Clary! — exclamó Izzy poco después y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nunca había visto a Clary con la lengua tan suelta, por cierto que estaba disfrutando mucho.

— ¿Hay alguna nacionalidad que no te parezca defectuosa? —le preguntó tratando de que su voz sonara lo más seria posible.

Clary se recostó sobre el sillón sujetando la copa con ambas manos, como si tratara de darle calor. Meditaba en la pregunta de Izzy como si fuese algo sumamente transcendental en su vida.

—Un holandés estaría bien —respondió como si fuese plenamente consciente de lo que decía. Maia resopló con incredulidad entre jadeos de risa.

—Aunque no me gustan que las mujeres de los holandeses no fumen hierba como ellos, están sodomizadas —continuó explicando sin lógica ni coherencia.

Izzy terminó por cruzar una pierna sobre la otra y la balanceó al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus ojos oscuros en Maia que lloraba de la risa.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, las mujeres holandesas también fuman hierba igual que ellos —le informó con infinita paciencia.

Maia le ofreció una sonrisa sardónica en compensación a su comentario.

—Tengo sueño —dijo Clary de pronto, y cuando hizo amago de levantarse, sus amigas se levantaron a la vez para impedírselo.

— ¡Ah! Pero no vas a dormir, no puedes después del chupinazo que te has pegado — le dijo Maia tratando de sentarla de nuevo. Era impensable que se acostara.

— ¿Chupinazo? ¿Cómo en los San Fermines? —Preguntó Izzy—. ¿A hora se llama así a un buen colocón? —las preguntas de Marta estaban impregnadas de burla y Marina se las tomó muy mal.

— ¿A todo lo que digo, tienes que sacarle faltas? —se quejó Maia, y sus palabras eran del todo justificadas.

—Tampoco quiero un griego —continuó Clary—, tienen demasiado pelo en los huevos, como los portugueses, y me niego a avanzar por una jungla para encontrar el nabo.

La doble carcajada no se hizo esperar. Tanto Izzy como Maia estaban descompuestas de la risa, pero ella continuó con su diatriba sin lógica que aumentaba la hilaridad de las dos. La noche iba a ser muy larga, pero también muy divertida.

— ¿Os estáis… os estáis riendo de mí? —preguntó Clary con el semblante completamente serio—. ¡Malas amigas! Malas... —pero Izzy no la dejo terminar.

—No cariño, de ti no, es por tu forma de referirte a las nacionalidades masculinas, y sus diferentes atributos sexuales. Clary la miró pero no la entendía. Maia se percató que tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—Te estamos haciendo hablar para que no te duermas —fue la escueta explicación de ella. Clary meditó en la respuesta como si entendiese su lógica.

—Sois unas buenas amigas, pero, me voy a la cama — aseveró.

Izzy pensó a toda velocidad.

— ¿Qué piensas de los ingleses? —Clary chasqueó la lengua por la pregunta. Cada vez estaba más cansada, y quería recostarse un poco.

—El Jason Bourne es muy guapo —respondió con una media sonrisa almibarada—, pero es un yogurín. —Clary inspiró profundamente—. Pero es americano no inglés, de allí es...

Maia volvió a interrumpirla. —Bond, James Bond. — Izzy le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de reconocimiento por la rapidez en la respuesta, y por el tono usado.

—Daniel Craig... me gusta —dijo Clary con voz pastosa —. Pero es demasiado albino, y tiene poco pelo, así que no, ese tampoco.

Maia no entendía la fijación de Blanca sobre las nacionalidades y el pelo.

— ¿Entonces...? —Maia dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

—No sé, no puedo pensar, me encuentro realmente mal. Cuando Maia vio la forma en la que se deslizaba del sillón al suelo, supo que algo grave le ocurría.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamó alarmada—. ¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital de inmediato! —ordenó de pronto Maia. Izzy se preocupó de veras, ¿llevarla a un hospital? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Tú eres médico! —le dijo Izzy con lógica.

—Pero aquí no tengo nada para ayudarla, creí que si no la dejábamos dormir sería suficiente, pero algo le debe haber hecho reacción —alegó realmente preocupada.

— ¿Qué le ha hecho reacción? ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó Izzy con un hilo de voz que mostraba la preocupación que sentía. Una cosa era conversar con una borracha, y otra muy distinta observar que caía en un coma etílico.

— ¿Ves esas manchas pardas en sus manos? —le preguntó Maia. Izzy asintió. —Es el hígado, ahora ¡ayúdame a cargarla en el coche!

— ¡Pero el hospital está en Granada! —exclamó Izzy horrorizada.

—En el pueblo debe de haber un consultorio de urgencia —le explicó Maia con un deje de vacilación en la voz—. ¡Apúrate Izzy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de ****Cassandra Clare, la historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación de la novela homónima de Arlette Geneve. Disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO 3**

Como sucede siempre que hay una urgencia, el ambulatorio estaba cerrado, y el pueblo desierto. Clary seguía en el interior del coche inconsciente, y tumbada en la parte trasera. Izzy daba pequeños toques en el volante de forma impaciente, a la vez que miraba por la ventanilla cómo Maia golpeaba la puerta de cristal sin obtener respuesta. Volvió al coche y le pidió a Izzy que bajase la ventanilla.

—Alcánzame el móvil —le pidió. Izzy rebuscó en el bolso de ella y se lo dio—. ¿Tienes cobertura? —le preguntó extrañada, pero Izzy le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Yo estoy con la compañía movistar... ya sabes, son los que más cobertura tienen en el territorio español.

Maia volvió a la puerta del ambulatorio, y Izzy vio cómo

marcaba un número determinado. Pasaron unos momentos que a ella le parecieron eternos, pero Maia había colgado por fin. Abrió la puerta y se sentó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Era el teléfono del médico del pueblo —le comentó con un alivio profundo.

—¿Te ha explicado por qué motivo está el ambulatorio cerrado?

Maia la miró con cierto cansancio, y le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Están desinfectando el edificio, una plaga anormal de ratas les ha obligado a cerrar el ambulatorio durante unos días. Arranca, iremos hasta su casa. Izzy abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar atónita.

—¿Cómo pueden cerrar un consultorio público de emergencia sin equipar otro en sustitución? —Izzy estaba perpleja, pero arrancó el pequeño Volkswagen.

—Te recuerdo que es un pueblecito pequeño de apenas quinientos habitantes, y eso en época de vacaciones, ahora no sé si llegará a los doscientos, y la mayoría tan ancianos que la visita al médico para ellos es como visitar una nave espacial.

—Deberíamos de llevarla a Granada —le dijo Izzy al mismo tiempo que volvía la cabeza hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que Clary seguía en la misma posición.

—Granada está a setenta y nueve kilómetros, con esta carretera podemos tardar tres horas en llegar —le explicó Maia. Izzy apretó los dientes porque tenía razón. La ciudad de Granada estaba demasiado lejos.

—¿Dónde vive el médico? — Maia se miró la palma de la mano donde había anotado la dirección.

—Saliendo del pueblo, debemos seguir el Barranco de Poqueria y cuando lleguemos al cruce, debemos girar por el puente hacia la derecha. Es la última casa subiendo la cuesta.

—Vamos allá. —El coche había llegado al barranco. Pero tras unos minutos de conducción, seguían sin encontrar la casa. Habían dejado el cruce hacía más de veinte minutos, y ya no quedaba ninguna vivienda a la vista.

—Hemos debido de pasarla —dijo Izzy, pero Maia negó con la cabeza.

—El médico me ha dicho que es la última y que es fácil de ver porque la fachada está pintada de amarillo. —Izzy alzó las cejas con extrañeza.

—¿Amarillo? ¿Aquí? ¿En las alpujarras? Menuda aberración, eso debería estar prohibido, aquí las casas deben ser todas blancas, como es típico en Andalucía —se quejó. Maia sonrió al escucharla.

—¡Allí! ¡Allí está! —gritó Maia con entusiasmo, volvió la cabeza para mirar a Clary con ojos llenos de alivio.

—Pequeña, ya hemos llegado.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Izzy—, esto está en el quinto pino. El coche rugió cuando Izzy aceleró para subir la empinada cuesta. Las ruedas chirriaron al frenar de forma brusca frente a la casa, un hombre alto salió por la puerta a la misma vez que Maia se apeaba del coche con prisas.

—Buenas noches —saludó Maia con fluidez—, soy la persona que le ha llamado hace unos veinte minutos —el hombre le extendió la mano con educación.

Izzy rodeaba el coche para abrir la puerta por donde tenían que sacar a Clary. Cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia la persona que hablaba con Maia, se quedó de una pieza, ¡no podía ser cierto!

—Permítame. —El doctor metió la cabeza por la puerta abierta del coche para tomarle el pulso a la muchacha que estaba inconsciente, e inmediatamente la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el interior de la casa.

Ambas lo siguieron en silencio, pero Izzy le dirigió una mirada elocuente a Maia, esta la ignoró con descaro. El interior de la casa las dejó boquiabiertas. Habían entrado a otro mundo, y nada las había preparado para ver un interior tan exquisito y acogedor. Desde fuera, la casa parecía más pequeña. En el centro, un gran piano de cola daba la bienvenida a los visitantes.

Dejaron el escrutinio de la casa, y siguieron al médico hacia la habitación por la que había entrado con Clary en los brazos. Le estaba examinando las manos con suma atención. —Le ha debido de picar algo. —Maia parpadeó por la sorpresa. Izzy entrecerró los ojos sin comprender. El doctor se apresuró a explicarles. —Es lógico que al ver estas manchas en las manos creyera que era una reacción al alcohol y al calmante, pero está comenzando a adquirir un relieve sospechoso. Maia parpadeó varias veces.

—Se ha tomado una ampolla de nolotil de dos gramos, además de cuatro copas de cava —le informó. El doctor alzó la cabeza para mirar a Maia mientras la oía explicarse.

Izzy pensó que iba a desmayarse de la impresión, ahora se daba cuenta del acento del doctor que no lograba ocultar a pesar de la correcta pronunciación española. A demás, tenía un dorado impresionante en los ojos.

—Necesito que vayan a la casa y busquen una serpiente —les dijo. Tanto Maia como Izzy dieron un paso atrás negando. ¡Ni locas!—. Creo, casi con toda seguridad, que le ha picado una Víbora hocicuda, de las que abundan por aquí — les explicó con infinita paciencia. Como si le hablara a dos niñas pequeñas.

—¿Una Víbora? —preguntó Izzy casi con desmayo.

—Su mordedura no suele ser mortal, pero necesito cerciorarme antes de administrarle un contraveneno.

—¡Yo no voy a buscar ninguna serpiente!

La exclamación de Maia hizo que el médico entornara los ojos.

—¿No puede administrarle ya un contraveneno? —le preguntó Izzy.

El doctor se quedó un momento pensativo cuando escuchó la pregunta.

—Estamos perdiendo un tiempo importante —les recordó, y viendo la indecisión de ambas las animó—. Max las acompañará. —Izzy y Maia asintieron al unísono—. Yo me quedaré controlando a la paciente, pero en el momento que den con el reptil —Maia alzó una ceja con duda—, cuando den con la serpiente, descríbanmela de inmediato.

Izzy pensó que el fin de semana se había estropeado por completo. A hora tenían que buscar una víbora en la casa donde tenían que pasar la noche. ¡Desalentador!

—Esperen un momento mientras voy a llamar a Max para que las acompañe al pueblo. —Las dos amigas miraron con estupefacción la marcha del doctor por la puerta.

—El doctor para mí, Max para ti —declaró Izzy, y Maia la miró con enfado tras sus palabras. A Clary le había mordido una serpiente, e Izzy pensaba en el sexo.

—Me parece inaudito que pienses de forma tan frívola en una situación tan importante. —Izzy no se ofendió por la amonestación de Maia.

—Ya lo has oído, la mordedura, en el caso de que sea una mordedura, no es mortal.

—Pues yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa salvo en Clary y la desgracia que la ha acontecido —le dijo Maia con tono seco. Izzy asintió con la cabeza pero sin sentirse avergonzada.

—¿D e dónde crees que son? —Marina la miró con cierta confusión en sus ojos.

—¿Y qué importa eso?

—Podrían estar aquí de forma ilegal, y el guaperas puede estar ejerciendo la medicina sin licencia. —Maia la miró con cierta acritud.

—¡Otra vez tus premoniciones de abogada de pacotilla! ¡No todos son asesinos en serie ni psicópatas ni...! —No pudo continuar porque el doctor había vuelto y lo seguía un adolescente con ojos soñolientos.

—Disculpen mi tardanza, Max estaba dormido —las dos miraron el rostro infantil aun con signos evidentes de sueño —. Max, estas señoritas necesitan encontrar una víbora. Irás a su casa y les ayudarás a buscarla. —El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa. Ninguna de las dos entendió una palabra del idioma en el que había hablado el médico porque ambas hablaban inglés como segunda lengua. Él, al ver la cara de interrogación de ellas, les aclaró.

—Somos de nacionalidad francesa, nos instalamos aquí en las alpujarras hace algunos años. —A hora ambas asintieron al unísono—. Están perdiendo un tiempo muy importante y valioso —las apremió de nuevo pero con mucha amabilidad.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta con paso rápido, el muchacho las seguía de cerca, pero con el rostro serio. El médico miró la partida de los tres con el ceño fruncido. Tanto Izzy como Maia entraron a la casa como si fuese la subida al patíbulo, renuentes, a la fuerza. El joven muchacho, una vez que abrieron la cerradura, las precedió, y ellas lo siguieron con sigilo. El chico las miró de forma solemne y comenzó a buscar por las diferentes habitaciones.

—Cuando vea la serpiente, ¡me desmayaré! —exclamó Maia.

—Solo es una maldita serpiente —le respondió Izzy

—. Y ya ha soltado su veneno. -Maia masculló ofendida por el tono seco de Izzy.

—Trabajar en una notaría saca tu lado más cínico, ya lo sabes —le dijo Maia con un mohín. Las dos seguían al muchacho llamado Max, pero con cierta reticencia.

—Yo no pienso tocar nada que tenga la sangre fría —exclamó de nuevo Maia con voz contenida. Izzy se paró un momento para soltar una sonrisa.

—Mira, estamos muertas de miedo y con la única protección de un muchacho.

—Pues yo no pienso dormir en la casa ahora que sé que pueden entrar serpientes, escorpiones y Dios sabe qué —reiteró Maia.

Las dos dieron un respingo cuando Max les hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo, lo vieron salir hacia la cocina y regresar con un cuchillo de cortar jamón, el filo tenía un brillo peligroso. Avanzó sigiloso hacia el sillón donde había estado Clary sentada anteriormente. Las dos se pegaron a la pared dudando entre salir corriendo y lanzar chillidos histéricos, o quedarse y perder el conocimiento cuando viesen al animal sin patas. Cuando observaron a Max correr el sillón, fueron conscientes de lo que había enroscado sin moverse, Maia contuvo la respiración, Izzy se pegó aún más a la pared.

Adolescente y serpiente se miraron sin quitarse ojo, esperando ver quién comenzaba el primer ataque, Maia reaccionó al fin, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó.

—Hola doctor, sí, la estoy viendo, la describo. —Maia tomó aire—. El color parece gris claro pero tiene una banda vertebral ribeteada de negro, hace forma de zigzag. Los laterales tienen grandes manchas oscuras, y veo que el extremo de la cola es amarillo. La cabeza es triangular y tiene el hocico ligeramente levantado. ¿El tamaño? — Maia evaluó a la serpiente que seguía muy quieta sin quitarle ojo a Max—. Creo que entre unos 50 o 70 centímetros. —Maia cortó la comunicación justo en el momento que la serpiente levantaba la cabeza y se preparaba. Max hizo un giro con el cuchillo y de un golpe rápido le cortó la cabeza que fue a dar a los pies de Izzy. El grito le salió involuntario. La serpiente estaba muerta a los pies de Max que la examinaba sin mostrar una pizca de asco.

—Creo que me voy a desmayar —fue el áspero comentario de Izzy.

—Yo todavía estoy buscándome la respiración. — Maia había pegado su mano derecha a su corazón que latía trabajosamente.

—Ya no es necesario tener miedo —les informó el muchacho en un castellano bastante aceptable. Max les ofreció una sonrisa, buscó una bolsa en los armarios de la cocina, cuando la encontró, guardó la serpiente junto con la cabeza y les hizo un gesto para que regresaran a la casa de su hermano. El trayecto de regreso les pareció mucho más rápido que a principio, Maia seguía observando la bolsa con cierta aprensión. Cuando enfilaron el camino de la casa amarilla, dejó escapar el aire que seguía retenido en sus pulmones. Max fue el primero en entrar a la casa, ellas le siguieron una vez que Izzy hubo estacionado el Volkswagen en una zona más cerca de la casa.

Entraron directamente a la habitación donde estaba Clary acostada y dormida, en una especie de camilla alta. El doctor les ofreció una sonrisa cuando las vio, y Izzy creyó que iba a desmayarse al verla. ¡Era guapísimo!

—He desinfectado la mordedura con antisépticos locales y le he aplicado frío sobre la zona para disminuir la difusión del veneno, y anular la actividad de las enzimas responsables de la respuesta local inflamatoria —las dos hicieron un gesto afirmativo cuando lo escucharon. El fin de semana que iba a ser maravilloso, había resultado un desastre. —A hora es del todo necesario el absoluto reposo de la paciente pues el ejercicio muscular del miembro afectado aumenta el riesgo sanguíneo, y puede producir una rápida distribución del veneno por todo el organismo, algo que debemos evitar.

Las dos habían comprendido.

—No es necesario que se queden aquí esta noche, su amiga no corre peligro, y ustedes deben descansar.

Ninguna de las dos podría pegar ojo esa noche, pero no discutieron.

—Le dejaré el número de mi móvil —dijo Maia—, por si fuese necesaria nuestra presencia o necesitara cualquier cosa —el doctor asintió con la cabeza. Maia le escribió el número en un papel y se lo dio. El doctor las acompañó hasta la puerta y las despidió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de ****Cassandra Clare, la historia tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación de la novela homónima de Arlette Geneve. Disfrútenla!**

**Capítulo 4**

Le escocía la garganta. Sentía picores por todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le daba vueltas, alzó la mano en un intento de masajearse la cabeza para mitigar la sensación molesta. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se lamió los labios resecos, inspiró varias veces y se reincorporó de la cama en donde estaba acostada. Paseó sus ojos claros por el oscuro mobiliario sin reconocerlo, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el hombre sentado en el sillón, tenía la cabeza ladeada y reposando en una esquina del respaldo. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada en la sien, y la otra reposaba de forma descuidada en el brazo del sillón de color negro. Su camisa estaba parcialmente desabrochada y sucia, las mangas estaban enrolladas hasta el codo, llevaba los faldones fuera del pantalón y no llevaba zapatos.

Clary estuvo observándolo durante un buen rato. Miró la cama donde estaba sentada, la fresca sábana blanca estaba bastante arrugada pero olía a limpio, cuando los ojos bajaron hasta su cadera, comprobó que estaba completamente desnuda, sus pechos apuntaban hacia el frente insolentes, y ella, no comprendía qué demonios hacía en una cama extraña, en una casa extraña y con un extraño dormido en un sillón. Subió los ojos de sus pechos que tapó con celeridad con la sábana, y centró su escrutinio en el hombre que se había removido en el sillón con cierta incomodidad.

El pelo rubio le caía en rizos sobre los hombros. Tenía la nariz recta y los labios finos. De nuevo se fijó en la camisa que tenía parcialmente abierta, y contempló la uve de piel que dejaba entrever con sus movimientos. No iba depilado como el resto de los hombres que ella conocía, algo que le hizo sentir curiosidad, y cuando apoyó la mano derecha para bajar los pies, sintió un pinchazo que le hizo soltar una exclamación dolorosa.

El hombre abrió los ojos al instante y se levantó rápido del sillón.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó. Clary se miró la mano hinchada—. Le ha mordido una serpiente —le explicó, y si las palabras masculinas pretendían despertarla por completo, lo consiguieron.

Clary miró su mano como si la viese por primera vez. Después, clavó las pupilas en la mano extendida en señal de saludo.

—Soy Jace Herondale, el médico del pueblo. —Clary elevó sus ojos de la mano masculina a los ojos del doctor con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

—Y yo Clarissa..., ¿serpiente? —preguntó completamente confundida.

—Sus amigas la encontraron bajo el sillón donde estaba sentada.

—No sentí cuando me mordió —le explicó todavía extrañada.

Jace le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva.

—El nolotil mezclado con el cava confunde bastante la mente, además de anular casi por completo las sensaciones del tacto, del oído y de la vista. Es normal que no sintiera nada

En el momento de la mordedura. —Clary enrojeció de una forma bastante significativa, y comenzó a recordar la conversación que había mantenido con sus amigas antes de caer desmayada. ¿Realmente había dicho todas esas barbaridades sobre los hombres en general?

—Pero no estoy en el ambulatorio —afirmó con duda.

Jace se sentó a los pies de la cama y le sujetó la muñeca para tomarle el pulso.

—¿Se siente desorientada? —Clary asintió con la cabeza, pero no supo deducir si era por la mordedura de la serpiente o por la presencia del doctor que parecía más un militar que un hombre dedicado a la medicina —. ¿Nauseas? ¿Martilleo en la cabeza? —Clary parpadeó al escuchar la insistente voz masculina—. ¿Picores? Contestó afirmativamente a cada una de las preguntas.

—Son efectos secundarios que desaparecerán al cabo de unas horas.

—¿Mis amigas...? —no pudo continuar la pregunta, ignoraba qué había pasado desde la última copa de cava.

—Les recomendé que descansaran unas horas porque su presencia no era necesaria aquí.

—¿Y mi ropa? —Clary le hizo la pregunta sin mirarlo, por ese motivo, desvió los ojos hacia una esquina de la habitación, porque se sentía completamente avergonzada.

—Lamento informarle que su vestido está completamente arruinado al igual que tres de mis camisas —ella tardó en comprender lo que le decía—. Traté de neutralizar el efecto del alcohol con la droga y me vomitó varias veces encima. — Clary sabía que no tenía que sentir tanto azoro, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Una de mis amigas es médico —le informó.

—S e asustó bastante — respondió Jace conciso.

—¿Es su casa? —Él asintió —. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—El consultorio estará cerrado durante unos días —le informó él.

Clary no preguntó por qué. Jace entrecerró sus ojos mientras la escudriñaba.

—¿Me presta algo de ropa? ¿Un jersey?

—Le prestaré una de mis camisas hasta que sus amigas le traigan algo de ropa para ponerse —le ofreció él.

Clary asintió con agradecimiento en sus ojos.

—¿Dice que es el médico del pueblo? —le preguntó—. ¿Un extranjero? Me resulta extraño.

Jace abrió el enorme ropero y sacó una de sus camisas de algodón, se la tendió con suavidad.

—Hace años, cuando estaba en la facultad de medicina, visité la ciudad de Granada en un intercambio de estudiantes, y durante los días que no tenía clases, me dedicaba a recorrer los lugares de este hermoso lugar. Me enamoré de él, me gradué, y desde entonces, soy el médico del pueblo. —Clary sentía la urgente necesidad de inquirir, pero iba a arder de vergüenza cuando la hiciera.

—¿Me desnudó usted? — Sabía que no tenía que haber hecho la pregunta, pero le quemaba en la punta de la lengua.

Jace la miró con ojos curiosos, y con un brillo que ella no supo descifrar.

—¿Preferiría que la hubiese dejado bañada en vómito? —le respondió con otra pregunta—. El alcohol mezclado con medicamentos, suele pasar factura, y su estómago se reveló. —Clary miró la camisa de él que estaba inservible.

—Quiero darle las gracias.

—Jace se dio la vuelta para que ella se colocara la camisa que le llegaba sólo a la mitad de los muslos. Clary pensó que olía a limpio y deseo..., parpadeó varias veces por su pensamiento.

—¿Podría darme una ducha? —preguntó con voz muy baja.

Jace se giró hacia ella, y le mostró una media sonrisa.

—A acompáñeme, la guiaré hasta el baño.

Clary necesitaba quitarse la sensación pegajosa del cuerpo. Estaba sudada, maloliente y en un estado lamentable, por eso cuando dejó que el agua caliente descendiera por su cuerpo minutos después, se sintió maravillosamente bien.

Tras secarse, volvió a colocarse la camisa de él sobre su cuerpo desnudo, pero no tenía ropa interior, sus pezones y su pubis eran claramente visibles tras la tela. Volvió sobre sus pasos al dormitorio y abrió la puerta del armario para revisar la ropa masculina, miró las diferentes camisas y comprobó horrorizada que todas eran de color claro. Se descorazonó, pero siguió mirando hasta que encontró un jersey de cuello alto gris pero era demasiado corto, no podría ponérselo porque taparía sus pechos sí, pero dejaría al descubierto su sexo desnudo. Volvió su atención sobre las camisas, y al fondo del armario descubrió una a cuadros rojos y azules, eran un poco más cortas que la que llevaba puesta, así que se decidió por ella sin dudarlo porque la tela era de franela, de las que utilizaban los cazadores. Salió descalza de la habitación y buscó, entre las diferentes dependencias, el lugar donde se encontraba el apuesto doctor. Jace volvía a la cocina tras darse un baño en la piscina climatizada, llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca.

—He preparado un poco de café ¿le apetece? —le preguntó. Clary asintió con entusiasmo, deseaba borrar el sabor ácido del vómito de su garganta. La aspereza de la piel de los dientes. Jace le sirvió una generosa ración en un bol sin asas. Sacó unas tostadas que untó con mantequilla de cacahuete que ella no había probado en la vida.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamó con auténtico placer.

Jace no podía apartar la vista de la camisa que realzaba el busto de ella, tentador, turgente, como si no hubiesen conocido mano de hombre. Hizo una mueca por lo absurdo de sus pensamientos, y desvió sus ojos dorados del botón desabrochado que dejaba asomar el ombligo tentador.

—No he podido llamar a sus amigas porque tienen el móvil desconectado, cuando termine de desayunar podrá llamarlas desde el teléfono de la casa —le dijo él.

Clary hizo un gesto afirmativo, y le ofreció una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le tendía el bol para que le pusiera más café con leche.

Jace la complació y tomó asiento frente a ella, pero en silencio.

Algo extraño ocurría. Ni Maia ni Izzy atendían sus llamadas al móvil, llevaba más de cuarenta minutos tratando de contactar con ellas, aunque todo su esfuerzo había resultado inútil. Marcó el teléfono de la casa de Maia, pero nuevamente nadie acudió a su llamada, estaba comenzando a perder los nervios. ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

—Seguirán dormidas —le dijo él.

Clary volvió los ojos hacia el doctor que le traía un vaso de leche. Debió mostrar una mirada atónita porque Jace le sonrió de la misma forma que sonreiría a una niña.

—La leche es un buen neutralizador de agentes tóxicos —le explicó. Clary alzó una ceja interrogante—. Cuando los medicamentos escasean, uno debe recurrir a remedios naturales para paliar estados graves generados por circunstancias ajenas y que no controlamos. —Clary sintió un poco de vergüenza ante su actitud desconfiada—. ¿No puede contactar con sus dos amigas o con algún familiar cercano? —Ella negó con su cabeza pelirroja—. Es posible que haya sucedido algo, aunque pienso que no debe de alarmarse. Pero Clary sabía que algo debía de haber ocurrido para ese silencio prolongado.

—Estarán poniendo distancia porque van a quedarse sin un pelo en la cabeza cuando consiga contactar con ellas —le dijo con voz que anunciaba tormenta.

Clary aceptó el vaso de leche y, al tomarlo, la camisa se deslizó hacia su hombro mostrando parcialmente uno de sus senos turgentes. Jace carraspeó algo molesto, pero ese detalle escapó a los ojos de ella.

—S i lo prefiere puedo acompañarla hasta la casa que han alquilado —se ofreció. Clary aceptó, pero inmediatamente reculó en su decisión. N o podía pasearse por el pueblo en mangas de camisa de hombre y completamente desnuda bajo la fina tela.

—Es una pena que no le sirva la ropa de mi armario o de Max, pero mi hermano es tan delgado como el palo de una escoba. —Clary lanzó un suspiro de impotencia. Si el muchacho era excesivamente delgado como lo describía el médico, difícilmente podría ponerse algo de su ropa, con sus tetas reventaría cualquier camisa juvenil que se pusiera. Tras ese pensamiento, miró al doctor y notó una cierta burla en sus ojos azules, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como su pelo.

—S i me dice dónde está la casa, puedo ir yo mismo —le sugirió. Clary asintió al mismo tiempo que terminaba el último trago de leche y que le resultó delicioso, ¿por qué los alimentos sabían mejor cuando uno estaba fuera de casa? ¿Y si fuera cicuta? S e preguntó, ¿también le sabría delicioso?

—¿Es natural? —La pregunta de Jace le resultó inesperada, e indudablemente se refería al color de su pelo.

—Una broma cruel del destino —le respondió. Jace alzó las cejas sin comprender. La muchacha tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

—Q quiero decir que ante el nombre tan apropiado que me pusieron mis padres, Clary, es justo que mi pelo haya salido como una ofensa ante sus pretensiones. —Clary se dio cuenta de que él no la había entendido en absoluto—. No es el color más usual para una española, pero las hay, aunque no todas se llaman Clary como yo. Jace la miró con interés.

—Cuando una mujer del norte es pelirroja implica muchos problemas aunque no tenga la sangre caliente del sur —Clary entrecerró los ojos ante la aclaración que le estaba ofreciendo él—, pero si una mujer del sur con la sangre caliente, tiene además el pelo rojo, los problemas se multiplican —concluyó la voz masculina. Y ella se lo tomó como un insulto. ¿Estaba insinuando que era una mujer complicada? ¡Si apenas la conocía!

—Y eso lo dice un hombre que entiende mucho de pigmentaciones en el pelo femenino ¿verdad? —Jace la miró durante un instante confundido, finalmente respondió.

—Mi madre también era pelirroja —le informó con voz pausada—, y era muy hermosa aunque complicada, quizás por ese motivo la quise tanto.

La tensión se esfumó del cuerpo de Blanca como por arte de magia. Si un hombre hablaba con ese tono tan tierno de su madre, tenía todo su respeto. A demás, hablaba de ella en pasado, y eso quería decir que ya había fallecido.

—Lo lamento —le dijo ella.

Jace aceptó la condolencia con educación, y decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Por qué abusó del calmante y del alcohol? —La pregunta la había formulado como si ella estuviese sentada en su consulta privada. Clary lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Estábamos de celebración. Después de meses de trabajo, mis amigas y yo hemos podido coincidir en una semana de vacaciones —concluyó.

Jace terminó por cruzar una pierna sobre la otra en actitud evaluadora.

—Soy una persona ecuánime —le dijo. Clary tensó los hombros ante el comentario.

—¿Y eso quiere decir...? — Clary dejó la pregunta en el aire. Jace le ofreció una sonrisa tan sincera y atractiva que la dejó noqueada.

—Una mujer de su inteligencia solo puede abandonarse así por un revés importante en su vida. —La perspicacia del doctor la dejó apabullada.

—No comprendo sus palabras. —Pero sí las entendía aunque no quería admitirlo.

—Siempre he creído que a los españoles se les puede acusar de muchas cosas, pero nunca de cobardes, o de irse por las ramas. —Clary abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar completamente sorprendida. El doctor no tenía pelos en la lengua.

—Imagino que nos conoce lo suficiente como para hacer una valoración de tal magnitud. —Jace no dio muestras de sentirse molesto por la actitud beligerante de ella.

—Mi hermana Kaelie se casó con un asturiano cuando estudiaba Filología hispánica en Madrid. Ambos murieron en un accidente de coche en París. Clary se sintió terriblemente mal por su anterior comentario despectivo.

—¿Cuántos familiares ha perdido? —Clary hizo la pregunta con un tono tierno.

—Cuatro —respondió Jace sin pensar—. Mis dos hermanos mayores, Sebastián, Adrien, mi madre y mi hermana Kaelie. —Clary no sabía qué responder.

—Su pérdida es terrible —le dijo de pronto—. Lo lamento mucho.

Jace pensó durante un instante lo duro que había sido para él y Max.

—La incertidumbre cuando uno se queda solo, es demasiado intensa. No se lo deseo a nadie.

Clary meditó durante un momento largo en la enorme pérdida que había sufrido. Y el poco consuelo que podía recibir de una extraña como ella.

—Yo sin duda preferiría la incertidumbre a la certeza. — Jace la miró tras esa afirmación.

— ¡Vuélvalo a intentar! — Clary no respondió—. Vuelva a llamar a sus amigas. Clary no necesitó más ánimo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPíTULO 5**

Jace había regresado. El semblante masculino estaba demasiado serio cuando descendió del cuatro por cuatro. Ella seguía parada en la puerta y vestida solamente con la camisa de él, por ese motivo no lo había acompañado.

—No hay nadie en la casa — le dijo un tanto preocupado.

Los ojos de Clary se abrieron con inusitada sorpresa.

— ¡Imposible! —exclamó con un tono de voz que expresaba inseguridad.

—La casa parece cerrada, y el Volkswagen no está en el garaje.

Clary había perdido el hilo de la conversación, le resultaba imposible que sus amigas se hubieran marchado a la ciudad ¡sin verla! ¡Sin llevarle ropa! ¡Sin dejarle el móvil! Jace vio el juego de emociones en el rostro femenino.

—He intentado hablar con el casero, pero me han informado que estará durante unos días en la ciudad costera de Motril.

Clary no podía reaccionar, seguía parada en la puerta descalza, con el abundante y alborotado pelo cobrizo campeando a sus anchas, libre de toda sujeción.

— ¡No pueden dejarme aquí sola! —exclamó aturdida.

Jace se apoyó en el marco y cruzó los brazos sobre su torso duro.

—Debe de haber ocurrido algo realmente grave —le dijo.

Clary no podía analizar de momento esa posibilidad. Le preocupaba realmente no tener dinero, ropa y estar abandonada en la casa de un médico extraño aunque demasiado atractivo.

—Necesito hacer una llamada de teléfono —le dijo de pronto.

Jace asintió y Clary le dio la espalda para entrar en la casa. Sabía dónde estaba el móvil de él. Marcó el teléfono de la madre de Maia. La voz desconocida al otro lado de la línea la desconcertó porque expresaba llanto.

—Quisiera hablar con... sí, soy Clary —de pronto enmudeció y perdió el color de la cara—. ... ¿cómo es posible?... ¿cuándo?... sí, esperaré. —El semblante de Clary había palidecido como papel. Jace la miraba. Durante unos momentos Clary se mantuvo en silencio

—. ¡Izzy!... madre mía... ¿Cómo está Maia?... yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, sí pero no tengo ropa ni dinero... ¿Cuándo vienes?... bien, lo haré. Te espero. —Clary dejó la mano colgando a su costado, sujetaba el móvil completamente desorientada.

Jace entrecerró sus párpados al contemplar el rostro femenino lleno de angustia.

— ¿Sucede algo grave? —la profunda voz masculina le hizo volver a la realidad de un golpe, y los ojos se le llenaron de suprimir.

Jordan —, el novio de mi amiga Maia ha sufrido un accidente en el laboratorio donde trabaja —Clary respiró profundamente antes de continuar—, recibieron la noticia sobre las seis de la madrugada. Maia tuvo un ataque de histeria e Izzy decidió llevarla ella misma hasta Mérida. Con la noticia se olvidaron de venir aquí y dejarme la llave de la casa, ropa y mis pertenencias personales.

Jace miraba con cautela el rostro desencajado de ella.

—Un revés desafortunado —le dijo en voz muy baja—, pero confío que no sea grave.

— Jordan está en coma... ¡Dios mío!—, y ella le había dicho a Maia algo sumamente desagradable sobre él la noche anterior pero, ¡no se acordaba!

— ¿Cuándo vendrán a buscarla? —le preguntó Jace.

Clary alzó la cabeza aún con la incredulidad dibujada en el rostro.

—Izzy me va a enviar un giro mañana lunes, dice que hoy domingo es imposible.

—Yo puedo prestarle algo de dinero. —Clary lo miró durante un instante con agradecimiento.

— ¿Hay alguna tienda de ropa en el pueblo? —preguntó.

Jace asintió con la cabeza, y ese gesto afirmativo le arrancó un suspiro a su alma.

—Pero está cerrada, recuerde que es domingo — Clary chasqueó la lengua con fastidio porque lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente!

—Tendremos que esperar a mañana —le dijo él. Blanca pensaba a toda velocidad.

—Cogeré un autobús en la ciudad de Granada hasta Mérida. —Pero de repente, Clary masculló de forma grosera—: ¡Maldita sea! No hay autobuses directos hasta Mérida.

—No se precipite —le dijo él. Clary regresó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—Tendría que estar allí con ella, consolándola. —La angustia que sentía le quemaba la garganta.

—Yo podría llevarla ahora mismo, pero no tiene ropa —se ofreció él de forma generosa.

— ¡Mi vestido! —exclamó ella—. Puedo lavarlo y en un par de horas estará completamente seco. —Jace negó con la cabeza, un tanto azorado.

—Ardió en la chimenea demasiado rápido, no me imaginé que podría necesitarlo en circunstancias tan extrañas —se excusó.

Clary lo miró con cierta acritud. ¡Un vestido femenino no se lanzaba al fuego sin un motivo más importante que un vómito...!

— ¿Dónde está su hermano? —la pregunta salió por la boca femenina sin proponérselo.

—Ha bajado a Granada con unos amigos, piensan subir a Sierra Nevada para esquiar, no volverá hasta el martes.

Clary agradeció la explicación, pero de pronto fue consciente de que estaba sola, desnuda y con el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Sus pechos se despertaron ante el espasmo que sufrió su vientre ante la posibilidad de..., negó sus propios pensamientos. Su amiga estaba pasando un trago muy duro por el accidente de Jordan, y ella solo pensaba en tener un encuentro amoroso con un desconocido.

¿Por qué el destino le ponía un pez tan jugoso cuando no disponía de caña para pescarlo?

—Voy a prepararle algo de comer —le dijo Jace ajeno a los pensamientos libidinosos que sentía ella.

Jace seguía parada en la misma posición desde hacía un buen rato. Se sentía pecaminosa, libre, y esa sensación resultaba muy, pero que muy peligrosa. Desde Capileira no podía hacer nada por Maia, porque no disponía de dinero, de coche, o de ropa. Pensó que una situación así, era difícil de superar. Miró la espalda del atractivo francés y entrecerró los ojos con calculada expresión. Estaba en un pueblo en mitad de una sierra inaccesible para nada, y el destino le había puesto un señuelo que no podía ignorar.

Recordó perfectamente la promesa que había dicho la noche anterior: acostarse con el primero que se lo pidiese... ahora venía lo difícil... ¡conseguir que ese pedazo de hombre se lo pidiera! ¿Cómo se seducía a un hombre? Se preguntó con suma concentración. Tenía sólo una tarde con su noche para lograrlo, y de pronto, todos sus instintos femeninos se aliaron con su cabeza para centrarla en el único objetivo visible: el médico del pueblo. Se mordió el labio con impaciencia y con cierto remordimiento, porque iba a aprovechar la desgracia de su amiga en su propio beneficio, pero Dios era el que le había mandado la serpiente para que le mordiera. Tenía todos los signos divinos que necesitaba para saber que ese hombre no tenía ya escapatoria, ¡pero tenía que lograr que la deseara! Era lo más difícil pero no imposible.

—Le ayudaré —le ofreció de pronto con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Jace la miró de una forma que le hizo temblar las rodillas.

Clary, sentada en el alto taburete de la cocina, miraba la agilidad que mostraba Jace en la cocina. Estaba preparando unos macarrones con salsa de ingredientes desconocidos, una ensalada bastante complicada, y unas tostadas de pan que untaba con una mantequilla que olía divinamente. Ella disfrutaba de una copa de vino blanco con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, mientras lo veía trabajar e ir de un lado a otro de la espaciosa cocina. Seguía haciendo cábalas sobre la forma de abordarlo, incitarlo a responderle, pero el médico estaba demasiado ocupado prestando toda su atención a la tarea que estaba realizando.

Clary comenzó a evaluarlo como si estuviese tasando un semental en la feria de ganado de Salamanca. El pantalón vaquero le sentaba bastante bien aunque se fijó que no tenía mucho culo. A ella siempre le habían gustado los hombres con el culo respingón, pero ese obstáculo podía ser salvado siempre y cuando no lo mirase de forma excesiva.

Observó la forma en la que se tensaba los músculos de sus brazos cuando asió la olla llena de agua con los macarrones, y los vertió en un escurridor de color amarillo sobre el fregadero. El vapor le hizo brillar la frente, él, apartó la cabeza de inmediato para no quemarse, cuando hubo dejado la olla, comenzó a remover la salsa que olía de forma deliciosa. Clary seguía con la copa en los labios sin beber de ella, tramando, urdiendo, y sin que su mente llegara a ninguna conclusión. Pensó en su larguísimo noviazgo con el imbécil de su novio, rectificó, ex novio, ex no amante, ex cabrón integral. Ahora cada vez que leyese la palabra ex, iba a tener una connotación especial para ella.

Y sin ser consciente, sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa de la que no se percató.

—Cuéntemelo —le dijo él.

Clary clavó la vista en Jace que la miraba con curiosidad, y un brillo extraño en sus pupilas negras que realzaban el azul del iris.

— ¿Qué le cuente...? —Se había perdido por completo.

—Está sonriendo en silencio, y me gustaría saber el motivo —le dijo sin dejar de remover la salsa.

Clary sopesó contárselo, pero algo la detuvo. Si le decía que estaba pensando en su ex novio, sus posibilidades para tratar de seducirlo, podrían verse mermadas, y por ese motivo masculló por lo bajo ante la revelación que tuvo. Si le contaba lo que había sucedido con Alec podría despertar su compasión, y ella pretendía obtener otra cosa de él que piedad. Por eso, debía dar los pasos con cuidado, porque si Jace llegaba a sospechar que estaba pensando seriamente en seducirlo, la iba a poner de patitas en la calle, y entonces no tendría ninguna posibilidad de llevárselo al huerto.

— ¿Ha estado casado alguna vez? —le preguntó como si no tuviera interés en su respuesta. Si Jace se sorprendió de la pregunta personal que le había formulado, no se dio por aludido.

—No —le dijo a continuación.

Clary esperaba alguna explicación más, pero se quedó con las ganas.

— ¿Novia? —A hora la miró con mucha atención, y demasiada cautela pensó ella.

Clary creyó que su parte intrínseca masculina se había puesto alerta ante el acecho de una cazadora en ciernes. Debía de haberse mostrado más prudente, pero ¿cómo se seducía a un hombre que no

Tuviera sus instintos manipulados por una mujer?—. Sólo intentaba mantener una conversación ligera —le dijo a modo de excusa.

Jace entrecerró los ojos de forma premeditada.

—Hablar del tiempo, de la gastronomía, de los deportes, es tratar de mantener una conversación ligera —Jace hizo una breve pausa—, preguntarme por una esposa o por una novia, solo puede indicarme que existe un cierto interés emocional o sexual en la persona que la ejecuta, es decir; usted. —Clary se quedó desarmada de inmediato, y decidió atacar con uñas y dientes. Ella intentaba ser sutil, y él desbarataba su intención.

—Decir algo así es desconocer el género femenino —le respondió. Y pensó a toda velocidad cómo podía enmendar su error.

—Perdón, ¿puede repetirlo? —Jace se sentía perdido con las palabras de ella, porque los labios femeninos decían una cosa y el cuerpo vestido con su camisa, otra muy distinta.

—La curiosidad innata femenina nos impulsa a preguntar siempre lo más inapropiado. Sin importar que sea personal o no, y puesto que en esta casa no hay ninguna prenda femenina, sentía curiosidad por saber el motivo —Clary lomó aire para continuar—, en cuanto a lo de cierto interés emocional o sexual que puedo sentir por haber realizado una pregunta, tómesela de la forma que prefiera, pero puedo afirmar que es presumir demasiado, y como me ha molestado su conclusión, yo le expondré la mía: suele utilizar el ego como espejo para afeitarse ¿no es cierto?

Jace dejó lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella muy lentamente, tanto, que Clary no pudo retroceder pues estaba sentada en el taburete.

—Lleva una hora sentada ahí tramando cómo llevarme a la cama, cómo puede convencerme, y cuál es el camino más corto —le dijo.

Clary abrió la boca estupefacta—. Lamentándolo mucho por usted, ha puesto su mira en el hombre menos indicado para ello.

Clary no se encontraba la lengua, debía de habérsela tragado en el mismo momento que él había descubierto su maquinación.

—No me imagino de dónde ha podido sacar semejante idea —le espetó tan avergonzada que apenas se le entendía la voz. ¡Casi no podía respirar!

—¿Siente frío? —Clary no entendió la pregunta, a pesar de ello, negó repetidamente con la cabeza—. Pues sus tentadores pezones me están amenazando desde que bajé del todoterreno esta mañana.

Clary, de forma instintiva, se tapó los pechos con las palmas de las manos sin creerse la afirmación de él—. Como médico le informo, que ese inconveniente solo puede deberse a dos circunstancias, la falta de calor o exceso de libido.

Clary optó por el silencio total. Estaba tan mortificada que era incapaz de articular una frase coherente para desmentir la retahíla que le había soltado sobre sus artimañas.

Finalmente ganó la honradez.

—Debo ofrecerle una disculpa —comenzó—, es un hombre muy atractivo, y yo me encuentro sola, y desorientada. Me ha mordido una serpiente, y por un momento me sentí como Eva en el jardín del Edén.

Jace impidió que una sonrisa aflorara a sus delgados labios porque no quería estropear el momento de sinceridad femenina. La mujer no tenía ni idea de lo seductora y atrayente que se veía vestida únicamente con una camisa masculina. Pero él era el médico el pueblo, y en modo alguno pensaba beneficiarse de esa circunstancia.

—A Eva no le mordió una serpiente, le habló —la rectificó, pero la voz masculina no contenía burla o desdén. Clary obvió la diferencia a propósito.

—Pero ha de reconocer que la similitud es bastante parecida —le dijo.

Jace le ofreció el brazo de forma galante para acompañarla a la zona de la terraza cubierta donde iban a almorzar.

—Señora... —La sonrisa masculina se le clavaba en el alma como dardos afilados.

Clary pensó que se podría sentir como una verdadera dama con las atenciones que le dispensaba Jace, si no estuviera vestida sólo con una camisa, y con sus pezones amenazándole... cada vez que recordaba la frase en cuestión, apretaba los labios con enojo, aunque era lo suficientemente honrada para reconocer que le había molestado más de lo que quería admitir, y tratando de que sus pensamientos no la delataran, desvió sus ojos de la figura masculina para clavarla en el paisaje que se extendía ante ella.

—¡Oh... Dios mío! — exclamó extasiada. La espectacular belleza del Barranco de Poqueria quitaba el aliento.

—Con razón le gusta este cortijo amarillo. —Jace le ofreció una sonrisa agradecida por su comentario.

—Le compré la casa a unos ingleses que se mudaron a la costa, a Almuñécar, no tuve nada que ver con el color de la casa. —Clary volvió su vista hacia los platos.

—Parece todo riquísimo — apuntó con mirada hambrienta.

Jace la animó a que descubriera los platos. Ella lo hizo encantada.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Clary removía una salsa con tropezones de un color bastante inusual.

—Son setas —respondió él. Ella alzó la vista con interrogación—. Suelo comprárselas a un montañero que viene de tanto en tanto por el pueblo. A algunas son realmente deliciosas.

—¿Está seguro de que no son venenosas? —le preguntó con alarma.

Jace le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza sin perder el humor de sus ojos dorados.

—Siempre las tomo y nunca me ha pasado nada — respondió con tono neutro.

Clary hizo un alzamiento de hombros y comenzó a servirle en primer lugar, puesto que él había preparado el almuerzo, justo era que ella le correspondiese.

—Andalucía —comenzó Jace—, es la región europea de mayor diversidad de setas y trufas. ¿Lo sabía? Tiene unas tres mil especies, en particular en las sierras de Aracena y Norte de Sevilla. —Clary lo miró con atención sorpresiva, un extranjero conocía más de su país que ella misma.

—No lo sabía... ¿Aracena? —Preguntó curiosa e imaginó que por eso estaban tan buenos los cerdos de Jabugo—. Nuestros cerdos se comen las setas y por eso están tan ricos.

—¿Por comer setas? — preguntó Jace y riendo la broma de ella.

—A mí no me agradan especialmente su textura — confesó Clary —, pero le agradezco el detalle que ha tenido de ofrecérmelas. —Jace no insistió, se repartió en su plato una generosa ración al mismo tiempo que llenaba ambas copas de vino tinto. Pero de nuevo el silencio se instaló entre los dos.

Clary no había conocido a un hombre con menos disposición a mantener una conversación.

—¿Lleva muchos años aquí? -le preguntó en un tono jovial.

—Puede tutearme —le dijo Jace con voz pausada.

Clary sonrió de forma sincera.

—Ídem —le respondió—. Será un placer hablarte en confianza.

Tras unos momentos de quietud, Jace le contestó. —Llevo aquí en Granada diez años. — Clary pegó su espalda al respaldo de la silla.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —le preguntó incrédula. Ella y sus amigas habían visitado Capileira en varias ocasiones y nunca habían coincidido con él.

—A mí me parece muy poco —le respondió Jace.

—Max debía de ser un bebé.

Jace nuevamente volvió a asentir mientras se llevaba a la

Boca un buen trozo de seta. Clary lo vio masticar con delicadeza el alimento, y abrió la boca por instinto como si la estuviese masticando ella misma.

—¿De verdad no deseas probar? —insistió él, Clary volvió a negar—. ¿Nació en Extremadura? —Clary deseaba aplaudir porque al fin le hacía una pregunta personal, bueno, si entendía por personal el lugar de residencia.

—Soy nacida en Mérida, y vivo allí desde siempre —le respondió con ojos brillantes.

Jace la iba a interrumpir pero ella cogió carrerilla.

—Soy licenciada en arquitectura y trabajo desde hace dos años para una empresa belga que construye casas en la provincia de Extremadura para extranjeros. —Nuevamente Jace iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió—. Soy adoptada, pero eso no representa un trauma en mi vida porque ser padre no significa procrear sino criar, y yo siento que mis verdaderos padres son aquellos que me han dado su cariño por encima de todo.

—Toma aire por favor —le aconsejó él.

Pero Clary no hizo caso de la sugerencia masculina y continuó con su diatriba.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — Jace no iba a responder la pregunta femenina, pero lo pensó mejor.

—Bastantes más que tú —le dijo de pronto Clary entrecerró los ojos de forma suspicaz. El tono de él había sonado algo seco. Pero la ausencia de calidez en la respuesta masculina no le restó determinación a ella.

—Yo tengo... —él no la dejó terminar.

—No más de veinte — contestó por ella. Clary se quedó un momento en silencio.

—No sé si tomármelo como un halago o como un insulto — le respondió al fin.

Jace le sonrió de una forma que le provocó un vuelco en el estómago.

—Entonces no pienso decirte con qué intención te lo he dicho. —Pero Clary no se dio por vencida. Era tenaz como una mula.

—¿Y cuántos son bastantes más que yo? —insistió de nuevo.

Jace volvió a llenarse la boca de salsa, y cuando hubo masticado lentamente para paladear más los sabores le respondió.

—Puesto que no vas a parar hasta que te lo diga, treinta y dos. Clary ahogó un suspiro de placer porque tenía la edad idónea, la profesión idónea, el magnetismo...

—Se te van a enfriar los macarrones, y apenas has probado la ensalada. Me voy a ofender. —Clary comenzó a devorar su plato con una energía inusitada. De verdad que encontraba la comida riquísima, y tras unos momentos en silencio que compartieron, lo miró de

Nuevo.

—Te estás poniendo verde —le comentó ella de pasada.

Jace asintió con la cabeza, mientras rebuscaba con el tenedor los diferentes trozos de setas que aún quedaban en el

Plato.

—He debido comer alguna venenosa. Clary soltó el tenedor de golpe y lo miró con un cierto miedo atávico.

—Me estás asustando —le dijo mortalmente pálida. Jace inspiró varias veces para detener los escalofríos que lo sacudían.

—Si esta seta es la que me imagino, tengo un grave problema. —A Clary se le abrieron los ojos por el terror que sintió. Él seguía separando algunos trozos de setas sin perder la concentración.

—¿No miras las setas antes de cocinarlas? —le preguntó realmente asustada.

—Algunas son fáciles de confundir. —Jace calló de pronto ante el espasmo que sintió en el estómago.

—Eres médico, tómate algo —le dijo ella de pronto. Jace sonrió antes de sufrir una nueva sacudida.

—Se me están paralizando las manos. —Los ojos de Clary se clavaron en las manos masculinas—. Tienes que llevarme a Granada de inmediato, o tendrás un fiambre encima de la mesa. — Clary lo miró como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente. —Estoy en camisa, sin zapatos y no sé conducir un cuatro por cuatro.

—Clary... —le dijo él, ella alzó la barbilla con rostro preocupado—. El todoterreno es muy fácil de conducir, además es automático, no tendrás problemas.

—Nunca he conducido un coche tan grande —le informó.

Jace trató de no desanimarla.

—Es fiable, verás cómo lo conduces de maravilla, ahora por favor, coge los restos de setas que hay en la cocina, guárdalos en una cajita de plástico que encontrarás debajo del fregadero, y ayúdame a meterme en el coche. Las alarmas saltaban dentro de la cabeza de Clary.

—¡Tienes que conducir tú! —le dijo completamente asustada. Él negó con la cabeza varias veces ante de sufrir otro espasmo—. ¡Lo estrellaré en la primera curva!

—Pequeña, solo tendrás que acelerar y frenar, y la tecnología se ocupará del resto, recuerda mantener sujeto el volante.

—¿Estás bromeando? —le preguntó escandalizada.

—Voy a quedarme paralizado de un momento a otro, si no actuamos rápido, tendrás que llevarme al sanatorio en vez del al hospital. —Clary ahogó un jadeo.

—¡Pero estoy desnuda...!

—Llevas mi camisa. — Clary se miró durante un minuto tan largo, que Jace gimió dolorido por un nuevo calambre en el estómago—.

Clary... ¡rápido!


End file.
